Hellsing Special Mission on Levante Civil War: Presidential Duel
by Nosferatu Arucard 1983
Summary: Briefly after the Hellsing mission that end the ISIS ambition, the United State and Russia presidents joins the fray, and both are invited to a Duel. However, they also experiment the new Link Summon (Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains), and fought each other to seize the Daesh capital assets. Will Arucard intervene, or witness the Donald Trump vs Vladimir Putin own demisse ?
1. Chapter 1

Once the Hellsing Knights seal the evil Primordial Prophet Dragon cards that cause a catastrophic disaster that almost annihilate the Middle East, the Daesh remnants still controls their capital, Raqqa. Even so, Sir Nosferatu Arucard notices something strange on the deserted city during a cloudy night.

Two strange cloaked riders appears suddenly along the northeast gate of Raqqa, but not take so long to be unnoticed, as along their trail, several Daesh vigilantes was laid down, defeated by those unknown Duelists.

"Oh! Two strong Duelists!", says Arucard, while watches, using their Eye to keep track of them.

A few moments later, when the moonlight casts a shadow along the cloaked duelists, Arucard discoveries the real deal, they are a peculiar form of Duelists: A Riding Duelists using their D-Wheels. But the most intriguing discovery was the fact that the Duelists are… Vladimir Putin, the autocratic President of Russia, and Donald Trump, the new anti-system President of the United States!

"Donald Trump and Vladimir Putin, here ?!", says Arucard, while hides their massive dark presence.

The Russian leader feels something beyond any conceivable bad-omen, but turns their attention against his real foe, "The newborn POTUS are really a frightened hypocritical leader, or a hidden dragon slayer waiting for revenge?", asks Putin to Trump.

"If I could choose, I bet the second chance, since your bet was who could arrive first on Raqqa, the infamous capital of the Islamic State."

"And also the home of the strange Pendulum Summon!", Putin grins, even it likes this summoning mechanic.

Suddently, the lights along the main boulevard lights up, and an holographic screen appears in the middle of air. The main black screen change the ISIS flag to a computer generated image, along a cavernous voice: "Welcome to Raqqa! Home of _kafirs_ exterminators!"

"A welcome party to us?!", Putin exclaims, along the Trump remark, "To make the King Duelist great again!"

Few seconds later, both the main screens of Putin's and Trump's D-Wheels turn on, and generate the main warning: "Riding Duel… Start!".

The holographic screen of Raqqa disappears, but the cavernous voice continues, "Two powerful _kafirs_ invaded our homeland! A Duel will start… A Duel will start...", while some advanced mechanic lanes opens above the boulevard ground, and forms a kind of special and protected Duel Lanes. "Oh! ISIS was mastered the technology of the New Domino City ?!" , says Donald, dumbfounded.

"What a marvelous notice! Now we have a real Duel, where the winner will take the main prize to seize control of Raqqa!", Putin exclaims!

Immediately, both D-Wheels change their forms, and shifts to Dueling Mode, as warns, "Auto-Pilot On… Waiting to Sync...", and automatically the D-Wheels rides to the main Duel Lane.

It takes only a few seconds to jump to the main lane, and both duelists inserted their Decks to the Duel Device, and generate an holographic screen where appears the Main Monster Zone, Trap and Magic Zones slots, and a new Extra Monster Zone which cause some strangeness to Putin.

The hidden Master of Ceremonial continues, "Activate the Action Riding Duel Main Magic Card… **Golden Millennium Caliphate World** ", and resumes, "In this riding duel, both duelists can pick a random Action Card along the Main Duel Lane, and activate immediately...", causing Putin to disdain, "Great! I forgot the ISIS strange likeness for Actions Duels!"

"Now start the beta version of Link Action Duel", which makes the two duelists a little worried, "The main duel rules change is the introduction of Link Summon, as both _kafirs_ should enforce it, this means, both of you can only summon a Extra Deck Monster to the Extra Monster Zone, unless you update their Decks to use Link Monsters!", says the MC.

"Nuts! I need to add this new strange cards!", says Putin, while Trump says, "Finally! I can unlock this cards of my Extra Deck..."

"Updating Complete!", appears on both D-Wheels holographic screens.

"Starting Duel… In 10 seconds…, 9…, 8…, 7...", and points to a holographic starting mark.

"It will begin shortly!", says both duelists.

"Link Summon ?!", Arucard while watches the new scenario, speaks, "Interesting..."

The two D-Wheels rides at a top speed of 300 km/h along a huge straight lane, and the MC continues the countdown, "6…, 5…, 4…, 3…, 2…, 1...", and Putin and Trump exclaims, as their known the magic words, "Action Riding Duel! Acceleration!..."

 **Duel: Trump (LP 8000) vs Putin (LP 8000)**

When the Duel starts a flow of Actions Card drops along the Duel Lane, and automatically five cards for each Duelist generates above the new holographic Duel Machine.

Trump gains some advantage and makes a sharp turn to the first lane bend, winning the right to take the first turn.

 **Turn 1 (Trump)**

 _5 cards on hand, LP 8000_

"Ha… Ha… I won the first turn...", and he knows that cannot Draw for now, "I summon the Continuous Trap Card, **Dark Leader** **Hive** , and the Continuous Magic Card, **Great Leader Sanctuary**!"

"What ?! The same card archetype that even al-Baghdadi uses ?! ", exclaims Putin.

"It only uses a few cards of them, not the real Leader Deck!", Trump explains, before resumes, "If **Dark Leader Hive** and **Great Leader Sanctuary** was summoned together on the same turn, I can use the first card effect to Special Summon from my Hand, Main Deck or Graveyard one _Dark Leader_ Monster Card of Level 4 of less", and the first monster appears, directly from the Main Deck:

"Jump to the battlefield!", screams Trump, " **Dark Leader Servant Minion** ".

 **Dark Leader Servant Minion:** LV 4/Dark. Normal/Effect 1000 ATK/ 0 DEF

"Now I use the _Minion_ effect...", and makes a swift pause before resumes, "If this monster was special summoned, I can create a **Dark Leader Servant Token** , with the same Level of _Minion_ , even it won't have neither ATK of DEF.

"Now you have two Level 4 monsters!", Putin makes a fast supposition, and thinks to himself, "Now it will be a Xyz Summon or anything else ?!"

"Finally… I Normal Summon another Level 4 monster...", making Putin a little nervous, "Arise here!", and Trump proclaims, " **Dark Leader Servant Shifter**!"

 **Dark Leader Servant** **Shifter** **:** LV 4/Dark. Normal/Effect 0 ATK/ 0 DEF

"Three Level 4 monsters!", says Putin, "A Xyz Summon with 3 Tributes on your First Turn ?!"

Trump grins, and laughs, "Maybe… maybe not… If you take notice of your real challenger, then..."

"Don't mean you can...", Putin understands quickly want their rival will make.

"I will tribute **Dark Leader Servant** **Shifter,** **Dark Leader Servant** **Token** **,** **Dark Leader Servant** **Minion** , to make a _Link Summon_ from my Extra Deck!", the Trump's D-Wheel opens a portal which disintegrate the three tributes, and summons a new kind of monster!

" **Link Summon!** ", and appears on the left Extra Monster Slot, from the Trump perspective, "Arise the nebulous savior of a corrupted nation, to give birth to a genius autocrat!", and appears, for the first time, a Link Monster, "Link 3, since it takes three tributes", and announces, " **Dark Leader of Enlightenment Tyranny Salazar** "

 **Dark Leader** **of Enlightenment Tyranny Salazar** **:**

Link 3/Dark. Link Mark: Bottom Left/Bottom/Bottom Right

Types: Dark Tyrant/Link/Effect.

2000 ATK (And Link Monsters don't have DEF!)

"So… that's a Link Monster ?!", Putin notices the new pattern, "So it had a Link Number instead Levels, but have also some bizarre characteristics that breaks the backwards compatibility from previous old Decks", while speaks to himself, "Well, but I don't arrive here unprepared!"

"Since the Link Markers of Salazar points to three own Monster Zones, I can Special Summon form my Extra Deck up to three monsters, using the usual summoning procedures..."

"Very interesting", Putin understands the new rules, "So the Link Monsters acts as support for Fusion/Synchro/Xyz monsters, but also limits the Extra Deck swarming that Daesh mastered so well."

"Now I will use the Graveyard's effect of _Shifter_ !", Trump continues, "By banishing up to three _Dark Leader_ from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster!"

"Now begins a Extra Deck Summon Combo!", Putin waits.

"I have two monsters, since Tokens don't count...", and summons, "I banish _Shifter_ and _Minion_ to make a Fusion Summon!", and makes do so, " **Fusion Summon!… Dark Leader of Starving Corruption Stroessner!"**

 **Dark Leader of Starving Corruption Stroessner** **:**

Level 8/Dark. 3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF

Types: Dark Tyrant/Fusion/Effect.

"And I use the special summoning effect of _Stroessner_!", making Putin double surprised, "I can Special Summon any Level 4 or less _Dark Leader_ Monster from my Graveyard!"

"And you will summon the _Minion_ one!"

"That's right! When _Minion_ was Special Summoned, I can create a _Token_ , as before… But I will use the **Great Leader Sanctuary** effect, to special summon any _Great Leader_ or _Dark Leader_ monster of my Graveyard, as long those two cards are together, and the _Shifter_ was also revived!"

"A Xyz Summon now ?!", asks Putin.

"First, I will use the _Shifter_ special effect!", Trumps answers joyful of himself, "By destroying Magic or Trap cards I control, I can treat the _Shifter_ as a Tuner Monster, and the _Minion_ will increase their Levels by the number of destroyed Continuous Magic and Trap cards, so it will grow from Level 4 to Level 6!", but also adds, "And when it happens, it can be treated as a double tribute!"

"A Synchro and Xyz Summon!", Putin was genuinely dumbfounded, for the chain of effects.

"Finally… I synchronize the _Token_ , Level 4, and the _Shifter_ , Level 4, to make a...", and makes a little pause, " **Synchro Summon!…** **Dark Leader of Deathly Revolution Fidel!** "

 **Dark Leader of** **Deathly Revolution Fidel** **:**

Level 8/Dark. 2500 ATK/ 2500 DEF

Types: Dark Warrior/Synchro/Effect.

"First, a right-wing dictator, now a left-wing one ?!", Putin expects some ideology coherence, however, "In fact, Trump don't have any reasoning logic!"

"At least, I build an Overlay Network, of a double self-tributed _Minion_ by own effect", and concludes, " **Xyz Summon!…** **Dark Leader of Bloodshed Usurper Pinochet** "

 **Dark Leader of Bloodshed Usurper Pinochet** **:**

Rank 6/Dark. 2800 ATK/ 2000 DEF

Types: Dark Tyrant/Xyz/Effect.

"Now _Stroessner, Fidel_ and _Pinochet_ are Linked to _Salazar_ , in own Link Zone! This means, for each Special Summoned _Dark Leader_ from Extra Deck, the _Salazar_ ATK will increase 800!"

"Since you summon three of them...", says Putin.

"It will increase from 2000 ATK to 4400 ATK...", and concludes, "And finally, I put the remaining two cards reversed, and end here my turn."

"Two reversed cards… Ahem! What decides the fate of a Duel, is our strategy, not the luck...", Putin knew that could be traps, "Draw..."

 **Turn 2 (Putin)**

 _6 cards on hand, LP 8000_

"If the so-called Link Summon is like this, then...", Putin draw the necessary card, "Then I summon...", causing Trump to disdain, " **Shinsengumi Heaven-Style Divine Sword** , Level 1, Scale 3… And **Shinsengumi Earth-Style** **Ruler Sword** , Level 8, Scale 9", and inserted on the Pendulum Zones, which share two of Magic and Trap Zones slots, "Setting the Pendulum Scale".

"Pendulum Summon ?!", Putin was expecting some Pendulum, but not on adversary's first own turn, "And you use a _Shinsengumi_ Archetype Deck ?!"

"It this current setup, I can Special Summon, any monster from Level 4 to Level 8!"

" **Pendulum Summon!** ", and several monsters materialize from the Pendulum Portal, "Appear here… Two **Shinobi Apprentices** , both Level 4… And one **Honorable Samurai,** Level 7"

"A martial Japanese themed Deck ?!", Putin notices, "what's odd."

"And finally, I Normal Summon this Level 1 monster, **Heaven Sword Caller** ", and resumes, after a quick breathing pause, "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can tribute them to Special Summon again from the Graveyard all the remaining cards on my Field, once they are used as a tribute to make any Special Summon!"

"Nuts! Where it comes!", exclaims Trump.

"Since you like Link Monsters...", makes a swift pause, "Then I tribute both all _Shinobi_ and _Samurai_ to do a… **Link Summon!** ", and summon it, "Reborn the true self of Shinsengumi!… **Shinsengumi** **no** **Tennen Rishin-ryuu** **Jutsu** **!** "

 **Shinsengumi** **no** **Tennen Rishin-ryuu** **Jutsu** **:**

Link 3/Dark. Link Mark: Bottom Left/Bottom/Bottom Right

Types: Shinsengumi/Link/Effect.

1000 ATK (Remember that Link Monsters only have ATK)

"And if you remember it", says Putin, "By the _Heaven Caller_ effect, _Shinobi_ and _Samurai_ cards are Special Summoned again to my Monster Zone."

"And you can make our round of Special Summons from your Extra Deck, since your Link monster was enabled it", the Putin's Link Monster was summoned to the other Extra Monster Zone, making both on their left side, and the enemy one on their right side.

"Exactly!", says Putin, overconfident, "I tribute my two _Shinobi_ to create an Overlay Network!...", and appear, " **Xyz Summon!** **Rank 4!…** **Shin** **sen** **gumi Captain Tonochi Yoshio!** "

 **Shin** **sen** **gumi Captain Tonochi Yoshio** **:**

Rank 4/Dark. 2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF

Types: Shinsengumi/Xyz/Effect.

"Now are ancient Japanese warriors!", Trump was also intrigued, due to the fact why a Russian would use a samurai, ninja themed Deck.

"Now I use the Pendulum effect of _Heaven Sword_!", which cause an overreaction from Trump.

"What ?! But your monsters don't...", but it was replied by an angry Putin, " _Shoushi_ ", which means , colloquially, death by fire, or to say a fool and ignorant person.

"I create a token which Level is equal to one Level/Rank or Link from my field, and placed on my Monster Zone!", and make a level 3 token, "And create the Tuner **Kiseki Token of Heaven** "

"What the hell ?!", Trump notices that Putin, when plays for real, was not kidding!

"Then I tune the _Kiseki_ , Level 3, and _Samurai_ , Level 7...", and concludes with an uproar, " **Synchro Summon!… Level 10!… Shinsengumi Captain Kondou Isami** "

 **Shin** **sen** **gumi Captain** **Kondou Isami** **:**

Level 10/Dark. 3500 ATK/ 2500 DEF

Types: Shinsengumi/Synchro/Effect.

"Xyz… Synchro… And finally Fusion ?!", exclaims Trump.

"Finally, I use the Pendulum Effect of _Earth Sword!…_ ", and Putin points to the ground, "Once per turn, I can banish up to three monsters from my Graveyard to make a Fusion Summon!", and make it, "So I banish… _Kiseki_ , Level 3, and _Samurai_ , Level 7...", resulting, " **Fusion** **Summon!… Level** **7** **!… Shinsengumi Captain** **Serizawa Kamo** "

 **Shin** **sen** **gumi Captain** **Serizawa Kamo** **:**

Level 7/Dark. 3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF

Types: Shinsengumi/Fusion/Effect.

"Battle!", speaks Putin, " **Shinsengumi** **no** **Tennen Rishin-ryuu** **Jutsu** , attack _Salazar_ "

"What ?! A 1000 ATK monster against 4400 ATK ?!", however Trump recovers, "However, I activate the effect of _Salazar_ , that is, since I have three Linked Monsters, I can negate up to three times a battle between any of those four monsters!"

"Do you think that I am foul ?", Putin answer maliciously, "Then I use the _Jutsu_ Link effect!", which cause some anxiety to Trump, "When my Link monster controls the three Shinsengumi Captains, when I target an adversary Link monster, and their Linked ones, all of their ATK will drop to… Zero!"

"What ?!", Trump exclaims, "So the second resource effect, which would add their ATK to one of my Linked Monsters are… useless!"

"And also any of your Linked Monsters will be destroyed… Causing 500 LP of penality!"

In a single blow, all Trump monsters was destroyed, and their life drops to 6000 LP.

"And then _Serizawa Kamo, Kondou Isami, Tonochi Yoshio…_ Direct Attack!", which would give an additional 9000 points of damage, ending the duel.

However, Trump receive the first attack, reducing own life to 3000 LP, but at second round, it open one reversed card, "Reverse Card… Open!", and flip it, " **Dark Leader Revenge** ", which add the current monster ATK to own LP, which in practice, maintains at LP 3000.

Even so, Trump receive the third direct attack, ending with only 500 LP.

"At least, you set an emergency option, but you receive too much damage", says Putin, "Turn End!"

At least, Trump maintains a reversed card, but suffer a would-be-OTK, leaving only 500 LP, against an adversary that have a Link Monster, 3 Extra Deck Monsters, and 2 Pendulum monsters on field!

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Donald Trump don't expect a tough turn that could end on a OTK, but a trap card saved him.

 **Turn 3 (Trump)**

 _1 Card on Hand, 500 LP_

"Very well, great son of… It's my turn!", and screams, "Draw!"

"Well...", Putin waits.

"I activate the drawn card", and proclaims, "Magic Ritual Summon Card… **Dark Leader Coffin Valve** "

"A Ritual Summon right now ?!", Putin murmurs to himself, "So he knows every summoning technique ?!"

The Trump's D-Whells accelerates against the rail, and grabs the opportunity to him grab an Action Card, and use immediately, "Now I grab and use this Action Card… **Another Draw…** To draw another card!"

"Dammit! The stupid Action Cards!", Putin grins maliciously.

"Due to effect of _Dark Leader Coffin Valve_ I grab any number of monsters laying on my Graveyard that was summoned from Extra Deck!", and send them to the Banished Zone, "Since I have the _Salazar, Stroessner, Fidel, Pinochet_ on Graveyard, it will be banished, and for each one, I can can make a Ritual Summon of a monster equal to the double of the number of banished monsters!"

"Since it was a Link, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters, it means a Level 8 Ritual Monster!"

"May be… But if I banish from my Graveyard a Magic or Trap card on the same turn phase at the Magic Ritual card activation, I can add to my hand from my Main Deck a Ritual Monster with a Level higher!", Trump grins, "This means… A Level 9 Ritual Monster!"

"What the hell ?!", Putin dumbstruck.

Trump quickly applies the summon chant, even it was weaker, "Arise the paladin of great achievements!", and exclaims loudly, " **Ritual Summon!… Level 9!** **Dark Lea** **d** **er of** **Draconian** **Over** **lo** **rd** **Mephistopheles!** ", and then a dark paladin was summoned.

Dark Leader of Draconian Overlord Mephistopheles: Ritual/Level 9/ 3000 ATK/ 5000 DEF

Types: Dark/Dark Demon/Effect

"Mephistopheles Summon effect activated!", screams Trump, "For each Banished Monster used as Ritual Tributes, Mephistopheles increase 500 ATK!", since it was four, it gains up to 5000 ATK!

"5000 points of attack ?!", Putin begins to worry.

"And for each tribute monster, the increased 2000 ATK will be reduced on your four monsters present on your field!"

"What ?!", Putin was astonishing, while saw Rishin-Jutsu, Tonochi, Kondou and Serizawa drops their ATK to 0, 500, 1500 and 1000 respectively, "Your great cheater!", while also receive 2000 LP damage, reducing to 6000 LP.

"And also you receive damage by the same amount!", Trump raise is right arm and declare, "Battle! Mephistopheles can attack up to four times!", surging a brief panic on Putin's chest, "Mephistopheles… attack that Link monster!".

Putin sightsee an Action Card, but still could not make anything, since the Rishin-Jutsu was destroyed and their life drops to 1000 LP. Later Trump declares, "Next… eradicate Tonochi!", but the defeat of Putin was saved when him pick an Action Card, " **Action Magic! Zero Battle!** ".

Even so the monster was destroyed anyway, since the priority was to avoid to lose all life points.

"This card reduces the damage to zero and finishes the Battle Phase!", said Putin.

"Nuts! Then I pick this infamous Action Card!...", and Trump smiles, " **Action Magic! Battle Reset!** ", which negate the skipping of Battle Phase, "Then I will destroy Kondou!"

The second Shinsengumi clan leader was wiped out but an overwhelming force, but Putin still manages to ride his D-Whell to grab another Action Card after a crazy stunt, " **Action Magic! Revenge of Martyrdom!** "

"What ?! One of the Daesh basic cards ?!", Trump disdains, "How never know to give up", while the last card gives 100 LP for each card destroyed on battle, "And my life rose to 300 LP!", says Putin.

Even so, _Mephistopheles_ still had an attack left, so Trump declares to destroy Serizawa before Putin tries to grab another Action Card.

However Putin uses the Graveyard effect of the _Revenge of Martyrdom_ , "When I have at least two magic or trap cards on my Graveyard, I banish them, and by destroying by Pendulum Monsters, since I need to tribute the same amount of Magic or Trap cards I control, then I negate the damage, and gain another 100 LP", rosing to 400 LP, "And finally… For each monster destroyed on the adversary's Battle Phase, I draw a card..."

"Lucky bastard!", Trump grins and clench his jaws, "Not only manage to survive, even with 400 LP, but also draws four cards in the end!", and then concludes his turn, "Whatever! Turn End!"

 **Turn 4 (Putin)**

 _5 Cards on Hand, 400 LP_

"Final Turn...", while Putin yells, "Draw!"

"Even I have a reversed card, this hand can change the whole game", Trump thought to himself.

"I use the Magic Card… **Absolute Fusion!** ", causing a slight chin on Trump posture.

"What the hell is _Absolute Fusion_?!", asks, disdainful, the President Trump to Putin.

"Selecting from my hand or my Field, two cards with equal levels, I can make a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon using the same tributes, while can augment or decrease one Level for each monster in the total of the three Special Summons!"

"And the Link Summon ?!", Trump reacts, "Without them, you cannot put more than a Special Summoned Monster on the field", that's the Extra Monster Zone.

"And then the Quick-Play Magic Card, **Shinsengumi** **no** **Shishi** , are activated!"

"And the hell is that card?!"

"This card will return the Shinsengumi Captains and Shinsengumi Jutsu to the original positions with all effects negated, and make them a basis to a new Link Summon!"

"Not mean… A Link 6 monster ?!", while notices the Trump's Ritual Monsters was in the rightmost Monster Zone slot, waiting to fill additional monsters on the leftmost slots, may now in danger.

Putin now declares an additional summon, "I tribute Shinsengumi Jutsu and all Shinsengumi Captains to do a **Link Summon!** ", and declares, " **Link 6! Shinsengumi no Shin Tennen Rishin-ryuu Kenjutsu!** "

Shinsengumi no Shin Tennen Rishin-ryuu Kenjutsu

Link Monster: Link 6 / 7000 ATK

Link Markers: Left Top/Top/Right Top/Left Bottom/Bottom/Right Bottom

Types: Dark/Shinsengumi/Effect

"What ?! A Link Monster with 7000 ATK ?!", Trump almost screams with perplexity!

"And I use the two Level 7 monsters, both **Ikedaya Ronin** to use the _Absolute Fusion_!"

And them Putin applies in a perfect synchrony the following chain of summons:

"Fusion Summon!", without changing the Levels, "Level 12! Shinsengumi Supreme Commander Kondo Isami!"

"Synchro Summon!", and decrease both one Level, and treat one of them as a Tuner, "Level 12! Shinsengumi General Commander Yamanami Keisuke!"

"Now the third clone of _Ikedaya Ronin_ can copy a Level of a monster summoned at the same Turn Phase!", and Putin grins maliciously, "Making them Level 12, without affecting the conditions of the _Absolute Fusion_!", and concludes the unavoidable, "Xyz Summon! Rank 12! Shinsengumi Vice Commander Hijikata Toshizou."

"And both with… 10000 ATK ?!", Trump lose his composure!

"And… The last card is… A Ritual Summon Card… **Shinsengumi Dark Seal** ", and Putin proclaims, "When I control three monsters with the same Level or Rank, I can banish the Ritual Tributes from the Graveyard, I get a Ritual Monster with the same Level!"

"Link… Fusion… Synchro… Xyz… Ritual… And the Pendulum was made on the last turn!"

"Ritual Summon! Level 12! **Shinsengumi Advisor Itou Kashitarou!** "

"With an absurd 8000 ATK ?!"

"And finally! When I have three monsters with the same Level, I detach all Overlay Units of my _Toshizou_ to draw two cards, and also add from my Main Deck two Shinsengumi Pendulum Monsters to my hand!"

" And also a Pendulum Summon ?!", to Trump is, "How it is even remotely possible ?!"

" I set the Scale 0, Level 1, **Shinsengumi Spy Shimada Kai** , and the Scale 13, Level 1, **Shinsengumi Spy Yamazaki Susumu** ", and then summon a Level 12 Pendulum Monster, "Pendulum Summon! Level 12! **Shinsengumi Daimyo Matsudaira Katamori!** ", even it was only 1000 ATK.

"Impossible!… It's impossible...", Trump fades, "Link, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, Ritual on the same Main Phase 1 of your turn ?!"

"And I set a reversed card...", and them declares the battle!

" _Daimyo,_ attack Mephistopheles!", says Putin.

" What ?!", it was 1000 ATK vs 5000 ATK, but it was the final gift before the fall.

" And their effect are activated! I can activate a reversed card from my adversary and stole it!"

The last Trump reversed card was the famous _Holy Barrier Mirror Force._

"Now the battle was canceled, and the reversed trap card is directed against my adversary, even it won't give any damage", but destroys _Mephistopheles_ anyways.

" Eh ?!"

" And by the _Shinsengumi no Shin Tennen Rishin-ryuu Kenjutsu_ effect, during the Battle Phase, the adversary cannot use magic and trap cards that is added during this turn.", this seals the Action Cards, "And then… For all Shinsengumi Squadrons! Direct Attack!", receiving a massive 38000 damage points!

"Argh!", Trump was defeated.

 **Putin wins at Turn 4**

Once the winner was settled, the entire Riding Duel machinery collapses, causing enormous explosions around the last surviving infrastructure of Raqqa.

The defeated Trump runs away from the exploding city, but even Putin just stay a little just to do a shooting and bombing rampage, leaving the Hellsing Knights the real job to control the city and reclaim the absolute control once they exterminate all Daesh operatives.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I decided to end this Duel, and focus on another better fictions.**


End file.
